Powerful
by Naomi M
Summary: How do you deal with something when a big accident happens on a normal days work that changes your life in ways you couldn't imagine
1. Chapter 1

I had a good childhood with loving and caring parents and the best caring friends a girl could ask for our parents were well off so we never had to worry about money but my parents were so down to earth you wouldn't even know in less you looked real close at the clothes and cars we have my friends parents were the same. We went to the same schools and same colleges but some of us had got different jobs but we still got together to hang out and catch up.

I was at work and was working on something with my boss who was great as we were working someone showed up and shot my boss i was making sure she was ok ignoring that her blood was blue not red i turned to the person that did it and while he was distracted i tackled the guy to the ground and got the gun away from him and got it and pointed it at him he said " you don't know who you're messing with" i replied " I don't give a shit who you are you don't go around shooting people who have done nothing to you" he replied " you don't even know who she really is" i replied " i don't care now leave now" he replied " no not until I do this" he got something out of his pocket and threw it at me so I shot him then there was a big explosion and got threw back by it and that's the last thing i remember.

I woke up in a room I didn't know so I ran out of it and down a hall but half way down I saw guy I tried to run past him but he grabbed me saying where was i going so i kneed him in the balls which made him let go of me so I then ran down the rest of the hall and ended up in a room that i didn't know but i saw a woman i recognised she must have heard me come in because she turned to look at me and said " your finally awake how are you and do you remember anything about what happened" i replied " I'm ok thanks I can't remember much where am i" she replied " good to know your ok and your at my house i brought you here to help you with what happened what was the last thing you remember" i replied " i remember there was a guy that came near us he hurt you so i think I hurt him because he hurt you then there was a blast and that's it" she replied " I know I'm grateful that you did that because people like him won't stop so thanx to you he has been stopped do you remember anything before all that" i replied " not really" she replied " ok I'm sure it will come back to you i just don't know when" i replied "i guess your right it will come back i just got to wait and see when that will be".

**If you want to know what the blast looked like the link is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

She told him to go show me around outside and some places he agreed even though he didn't want to you could tell in his face but the look from the face she was making told him not to argue and just do it he told me to follow him so I did.

We had been out not that long when he saw someone so he walked up to him and said "hi are you busy" the guy replied " no why " he replied " would you mind showing her around for us" the guy replied " you don't talk to me and ignore me for months and now you want me to do you a favor showing around a stranger which I'm guessing your suppose to do so why should I help you" he replied " I've been busy and because your nice person" the guy replied " fine I will but you owe me big for this" he replied " fine whatever thanx bye" then said bye to me then walked off.

I looked at the guy and said " I'm sorry about this and I can't believe he has done this and how do you know him and what's your name" the guy replied " I'm hale it's ok I don't mind and we known each for a couple of years we used to be close then something happened and things changed between us and it never went back to how it was and what's your name" I replied " it's bella and is the something happened anything to do with a girl would it" he replied " yer how did you know" I replied " it was how you both reacted to each other and I just got that kind of vibe between the two of you so what happened with her" he replied " she was a bitch she manipulated people to get what she wanted and if she didn't get what she wanted or the attention she wanted she would kick off and it would take ages for Emmett to calm her down but not before her being a bitch to anyone near her gets in her way" I replied "so what did she do to come between the two of you" he replied " she said that I had been flirting with her when he wasn't around he didn't believe her at first since we had been friends for years but she got deeper into his head with bigger lies so when the next time we saw each other was at my place he come round to talk about what she had told him so he asked me about it if it was true i said "of course not I wouldn't do that to you" he told me that he didn't believe me and to stay away from him and her then he left. I just looked at him and said " he really said that to you even though he had known you for years" he replied " yer he did she had got that deep into his head that he believed her over me even though I had known him longer it didn't matter to him he chose her over me" I replied " I can't believe he would do that she sounds like a right bitch if she come near me and is a bitch to me I will be a bitch back I don't care who she is" he replied " I don't doubt you would I could see you doing that and why does he want me to show you around instead of him" I replied " well his mum told him to plus we didn't exactly get off on the right start" he replied " so what happened with you and Emmett then" I replied " Well I woke up in a room I didn't know and as I was going down a hall he grabbed hold of my arm and asked where I was going I told him to let go he didn't so I kicked him the balls and carried on running and ended up in a different room that looked like a livingroom I was about to leave till I recognize Esme and she talked to me" he replied " so you really did that to him no wonder he is annoyed and how do you know esme" I replied " I didn't know who he was and he wouldn't let go of me and I used to work with her and something happened I saved her then there was a blast and I must have been caught up with it and she saved me" he replied " so where are you from" I replied " I don't remember much before the blast I could be from here or somewhere else i really don't know" he replied " ok".

We walking around with him showing me around telling me about the stuff he was showing me I was having fun he asked me if I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat so told him I would like that so he took me to a nice restaurant which later on I found out it was his favourite so I had asked him what was nice there so he told me so I got one of the ones he suggested and he was right the food was really nice I could see why it was his favourite after that he took me back to Esme's I thanked him for today he said it was no problem here's my number in case you want to go out again I took it and said thanks and then got out of the car and walked up to the front door and before I went in I saw Hale drive off.

**If anyone has got any ideas for a story cover and any good names for planets it would help alot and i will give you credit in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

I went in Esme was there and she said "did you and Emmett have a nice time out did he show you anything good or interesting" i replied " i wouldn't know I wasn't with him I was with someone he knows they showed us around and I did have fun with them " she replied "who was it" i replied " the guy was called hale" she replied " I'm surprised he talked to him with what happened" i said " I know what happened he told me ".

Not that long later Emmett come in then esme started having a go at him for what he had done he looked at me and give me a dirty look so I just give him one back because it's not my fault he didn't do what he was told to do.

A year later

I hadn't got all my memories back only a few but I had a really good life here i had a loving boyfriend great friends a nice family me and Emmett had become close like brother and sister it all started when I stood up to the person who was picking on him and after that we started getting close after that.

I had a couple of different friends some that live near us and some that lived on a different planet i had met them when i was visiting there and we had got along straight away so they would show us around and when they was visiting us we showed them round.

I discovered that some people had powers and some didn't sometimes it was where you were from sometimes it was what family you were from where i was completely different because i got mine from the accident I was in with that blast.

I had got Emmett and hale to make up and put the past behind them and start to be friends again because they would see each other alot because I was going out with hale and Emmett was my brother when I told them that and i asked for them to try for me and after that they slowing began to be friends and then they became the friends they use to be.

I had been living with hale for about 8 months and we were both happy and was looking forward to the future together and what it had in store for us.

I took a test and it was negative I had told him and that's when we started talking about family.

It had been a few days since we talked and everything was fine till someone came at me before I could react but luckily hale came back and got the guy who was at me and hurt him so while the guy was on the floor hale felt blood near his ear and when he touched it there was only a little bit then he looked up at me and smiled and that's when it happened the guy had got up off the floor without us knowing and attacked hale and he fell to the floor then the guy quickly left. I quickly went up to hale and it was bad I told him to stay with me but he told me he loved me then he went i couldn't believe it. Just then alice come in and asked me what happened so i told her she looked as devastated as i was because it was her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

It was the next day Alice had stayed with me I was on the sofa when Alice came up to me and asked what was on my mind I told her that i wanted revenge on the person who did this and she could either try and stop me or join me and get revenge with me she chose to help me so then we started on a plan and how we wouldn't get caught.

When it come to it we found the guy and we made sure there wasn't any witnesses to see what was gonna happen. I walked near him and said " you took everything from me" he replied " I don't know what you're talking about" I replied "don't bullshit me" he saw my eyes had changed to Scarlett red then he said " oh now I remember how is your boyfriend" he had smile on his face i replied " you know God dam well what you did and now you're gonna regret it " I used my powers to hurt him i could see him trying to move but i didn't let him I just kept using my powers on him and just before he was gone I let Alice use her power on him before I finished.

We got rid of him then made sure we wouldn't be suspects when they find out he is missing because i know they will look at me and Alice because we were the closest to hale and would do something about it.

It had been a few days and nothing has happened so me and Alice was in the all clear but then we was out when two cops come up to us and asked if they could ask a few questions about that guy so I asked them why they wanted to talk us they said that the guy that hurt hale was missing and if we had anything to do with it we answered there questions and they didn't think we were lying they thought we was telling the truth.

After that they left us alone and after there investigation they come to the point where all the information they had found all lead to the guy leaving on his own and nothing pointing to us so they left us alone because they didn't have anything to tie us to what happened and being from important families helped.

It had been a few days and the only person I would talk to was his sister and she was the same. I kept seeing things so I decided to ask Esme since she would probably have the answers to what I wanted to know.

I had gone round to esme's she was surprised to see me there but invited me in so we went in to the living room and sat down on the sofa then she asked me what was wrong I told her about what I was seeing and asked her if she knew what it was about she had told me that the stuff I was seeing was memories of my life before I asked her where was i before I come here and where we met and she told me it was on a planet called earth and then told me where we met she told me to go to earth and more memories might come back to you and might find out what your looking for and it might help you deal with what happened to hale or just take your mind off everything I told her i would take her up on that so it turned out that in the end my brother and Alice decided to come with me so i wasn't on my own but i think they also wanted to see what it was like there so we decided to go tomorrow.

It was the next day we took some stuff we use but Esme told us not to take that much because we will have to buy stuff when we get there like there clothes and other stuff to so we will fit in she also told us how we should act so we will fit it or blend in.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

When we got to earth and got to the house that she had been living in when she was here on earth which was a nice place we put the ship in the garage got our stuff we on brought with us from the ship then locked it and went into the house to put our stuff away then we decided to relax and look around the see what was in the house. When we had looked around the house some of the stuff was different like the technology but some of it i started to remember what it was and how to use it which was good that one of us does because the others won't have a clue what to do with them. I told them that we are going to have to go out to get stuff to eat and some new clothes Alice had asked me why did we have to change I had told her that we had to get new ones so we fit in with everyone else then she also agreed that it was a good idea then we left esme had a car here which I remembered how to drive because its different from the ones we have back home.

We found a shop to get some clothes I looked around at what people were wearing so I could buy something that we would fit in so we got clothes for Emmett first got him to try them on which was funny to see the difference from his clothes to there clothes he now fit in clothes wise then me and alice found clothes for us then we tried the clothes we liked on then we got them so we looked like fit in clothes wise anyway when we went to pay for them it was decided I was going to do it because I could speak to them normally and it wouldn't give us away.

After we left the shop we had the clothes we just bought on and the clothes from home in the bags we was going back to the car to put the bags in the back but we got stopped half way by this girl she said "where have you been we have all been worried about you and we had been looking for you" I replied " I don't what your going on about you have got the wrong person" she replied " no I haven't what happened to you what did they to you and what was with the clothes you were wearing before you went into the shop they looked stupid" I replied " they have done nothing wrong they helped me after what happened and them clothes weren't stupid and honestly don't know who you are now if you excuse me we will be on are way now then walked off i looked behind me and saw alice and Emmett following me.

When we finally got to the car and put the bags we had in the car. We got in then alice said "do know that girl" I replied " like I said to her I don't know her but I could of before when I was here but if I did know her I can't remember her" alice replied "maybe you do know her maybe she was a friend or something else maybe being here might unlock your forgotten memories and it helping you because even though you don't say it i can see that you feel like something is missing" I replied "maybe your right it might help me being here anyway let's go find something to eat" I looked at alice and Emmett and they both nodded.

We found a place to eat we went in and sat down at a table waiting for someone to take are order Emmett said "what a strange place and strange sounding food" alice replied "I agree with you it is strange" I replied "I think I remember this place because I have a feeling that I've been here before" Alice replied "well that's good then" I replied "yer I guess" then someone came over and we ordered and told them what we wanted then they left. We had just finished eating i looked at alice and said "what did you think of the food" she replied "it was weird but it was nice" I turned to Emmett and said "what about you what did you think" he replied "like alice said it was weird but nice which is good because you know I like my food" I replied "yer I know you do" then laughed because he really did like his food.

I paid for the food and then we left when got up to the car and got in i said "well at least we have a nice place to have something to eat if we're out" they both nodded there head in agreement then we headed back to the house.


End file.
